


In Our Own Pretty Ways

by littlehuntress



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, but really mainly porn, sex and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're kind of a mess, but Roy hasn't fucked things up and Jason is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Own Pretty Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
>  _And it's been awhile_  
>  Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
> And it's been awhile  
> But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

Roy has completely forgotten the reason why he woke up in the first place, Jason's got him pinned beneath him, teeth scraping up his neck, sucking on the skin until he's satisfied with his work—hickeys lining up—making him groan and push up against him to get more contact. 

The weather's humid and the room is too hot, the sheets have fallen to the floor and Roy feels like he's caught a fever. He ignores the heat though in favor of focusing in the way Jason's fingers have hooked in the waistband of his underwear, pulling it all the way down. Breath hitting his hard cock on his way down, and even in the dark he can tell Jason's smirking. 

Roy parts his legs automatically and Jason drops down between them, their cocks touching, rubbing together and Roy thinks he could come just from that but he needs _more_. He needs Jasons whispering filthy things in his ear, needs him to say how great Roy feels. That he's amazing. Roy licks his lips, runs his hands down Jason's arms. Asks with touch what he can't really say out loud because he's forgotten how to get air in his lungs momentarily. 

"You always manage to convince me of everything," Jason grunts, thrusting his hips against him. Roy supposes he means getting on a plane to do some semi-legit job in South America and having to fend under the blistering sun, but it hardly counts as arm-twisting when they needed to leave some shit behind. When it was easier to leave. Maybe he means something else. 

"Jaybird— _Jay_."

"Fuck, for you—" Jason cuts himself off, crashes their lips together instead. Roy moans opening his mouth to let him in. The kiss is wet and hard, with too much teeth and tongue. Messy because it's them. Jason tastes of cigarettes, bitter and sort of sweet and Roy chases after it like it's his last lifeline. 

"Fuck, not that I don't enjoy a bit of foreplay, but we know I don't need it. It's a bit overrated at this point," Roy says, his words ending in a moan as Jason obviously listens to him, dropping a hand between them teasing a lube coated finger inside him. Jason fucks him hard into the mattress, hips snapping, pushing Roy further up the bed and Roy urges him to go faster, get deeper inside him. Tomorrow his hips will be covered in bruises. Roy's fingers roam over the naked skin he can reach, leaving crescent-moon shaped marks behind, convincing himself this actually belongs to him. Jason wants _him_. 

"Shit, Roy," Jason breathes, like he's struggling to form words. Roy understands the feeling.

They fuck like they're desperate and this is their last-ditch attempt of making things better, more bearable, and them not walking around like they've been put back together with shitty glue and wishful thinking. 

Roy knows a thing or two about vices and disappointments, and Jason is sort of an expert on fuck ups, but if only they can hold onto this a bit longer, then they might get it right this time around.


End file.
